Voyeur
by Snake3
Summary: Eigentlich wollte Snape nur ins Bett, aber ein leises Stöhnen lässt ihn nachschauen...


Severus Snape schlich auf Zehenspitzen an dem Bildnis der furchteinflößenden Furie Black vorbei um sie nicht zu wecken. Natürlich war es nicht seine Art zu schleichen, aber es war mitten in der Nacht und er konnte nicht schlafen. Und wenn er sie weckte und sie Alarm schlug... Er würde jeglichen Respekt (oder auch Furcht) bei den Schülern einbüßen wenn diese wüssten, dass er nachts sich gerne ein Glas heiße Milch mit Honig gönnte. Und mit Potter, Weasley und Granger in diesem Haus war es vorprogrammiert, dass ganz Hogwarts davon erfuhr. Und so fand man ihn mit dem Gefühl eines milchigsüßem gewärmten Bauch und schläfrigen Gliedern im Grimmauld Place schleichend vor. Langsam ging er den langen Gang entlang an dessen Ende sein Gästezimmer lag. Unter seinen von Müdigkeit ganz schweren Lidern nahm er wahr, dass aus Potters Zimmer Licht drang. Gab es das? Dieses Gör war noch um halb 2 in der früh wach. Er schüttelte den Kopf darüber war aber zu schläfrig um weiter darauf einzugehen als er ein leises Stöhnen hörte. Schlagartig blieb er stehen. Und wieder. Leise und gedämpft, kaum zu hören. Hatte Potter vielleicht eine Vision? Leise grummelnd ging Severus wieder zurück um nach dem Jungen zu sehen. Nur einen kleinen Spalt weit würde er die Tür öffnen und wehe dem Burschen ging es gut. Oder noch schlimmer er hätte wirklich eine Vision und würde ihn noch länger von einem weichen Bett abhalten. Vorsichtig sah er in den Raum und erstarrte.

Ich lag bequem auf meinem Bett. Es war spät und jeder würde schlafen. Die Kerze auf meinem Nachttisch flackerte lustig vor sich hin. Langsam ließ ich meinen Traum noch einmal aufleben und die Erregung überkam mich wieder. Und da es schon so spät war... Wer sollte mich schon stören? Langsam ließ ich meine Hände über meine Brust wandern und öffnete Knopf um Knopf. Mein Atem beschleunigte sich, als ich mir seine Hände vorstellte, die nun über die nackte Haut fuhren und ich stöhnte leise.

Ich verfluche mein Leben. Warum bin ich nicht einfach ins Bett gegangen? Auf dem Bett lag ein 15-jähriger halbnackter Potter und berührte sich selber. Beklommen sah ich, wie seine schmalen Hände über seine gebräunte Brust streicheln und sein linker Zeigefinger sich langsam einer harten dunklen Knospe näherte, sie umkreiste um dann mit Hilfe des Daumens leicht in sie hinein zu kneifen. Ein Seufzen entwich den rosa Lippen, welche leicht geöffnet feucht im Kerzenschein schimmerten. Ich weiß ich sollte jetzt gehen, aber gebannt verfolgen meine Augen jede Bewegung. Die rechte Hand streichelte nun über den straffen haarlosen Bauch, glitt dann nach oben und Potter ließ zwei Finger tief in seinen Mund tauchen, saugte an ihnen. Seine Wangen röteten sich einen Hauch mehr und seine Lider flatterten leicht. Seit wann hatte Potter so verdammt lange Wimpern. Sanfte lange Schatten warfen sie auf seine Wangen und mir wird leicht schwindlig bei dem Gedanken dieser saugenden Lippen, die nun ein sattes Pink angenommen haben.

Genüßlich sauge ich an meinen Fingern und in meiner Vorstellung sind es schon lange keine Finger mehr. Sehnsüchtig stelle ich mir vor, wie er jetzt schmecken würde. Ich würde jetzt so gerne seinen ersten Tropfen schmecken und es frustriert mich ein wenig. So entlasse ich wieder meine Finger, lasse sie eine feuchte Spur über meinen Oberkörper zeichnen. Stelle mir vor es wäre seine Zunge. Leicht zittere ich und streife mir die Schlafhose von meinen Hüften, beginne langsam meine Hoden zu streicheln.

Nackt liegt er da und ich schäme mich. Ich sollte gehen, sollte ihm nicht zu schauen. Doch ich kann nicht. Mir stockt der Atem als ein Finger zwischen seinen runden Backen verschwindet und höre ihn leicht zischen. Und da, der Finger tauchte wieder auf nur um sich gleich wieder in ihm zu vergraben. Trocken schluckte ich und sehe ihm zu, wie er sich vorsichtig fingert. Leicht windet er sich, stöhnt immer wieder leise und der Schweiß bricht mir aus. Mit einem Schlag wird mir bewusst, dass meine eigene Erektion sich hart an das Holz der Tür schmiegt und im Takt von Potters Finger fange ich an mich an der Tür zu reiben. Ein lauter Seufzer und der zweiter Finger verschwand. Gierig verfolge ich ihren Weg, nestele ungeduldig an meiner Hose und beginne mich zu pumpen.

Mir ist so heiß und immer wieder schiebe ich meine Finger tief in mich. Ich drohe zu verbrennen doch es reicht mir noch nicht. Ich führe nun einen dritten Finger ein und wünschte das er mich nehmen würde, das er mich füllen würde. Meine Bewegungen werden schneller und ich keuche. Doch wer soll mich hören? Es schlafen doch alle. Hastig umfasse ich nun mit der anderen Hand mein Glied. Hart und geschwollen liegt es in meiner Hand und ich beginne an ihm auf und ab zu streifen, lasse meinen Daumen immer wieder über den kleinen Schlitz gleiten. Fast, fast war ich so weit. Meine Berührungen verschmolzen mit meinen Fantasien und ich sehe in vor mir. Glühende schwarze Kohlen die auf mich hinunter blicken während er mich ungehemmt nimmt. Ja das war es, das war es was ich wollte. Mit seinem Namen auf den Lippen komme ich zum Orgasmus und bemerke noch am Rande, wie warmes Sperma auf meine Brust spritzt.

Fahrig gleitet meine Hand über mein geschwollenes Fleisch. Ich sehe wie er sich seinem Orgasmus nähert, sich mit seinen Berührungen in Ekstase bringt und dann höre ich ihn. Leise flüstert er meinen Namen. Meine Augen weiten sich ungläubig und ich komme hart, besudele die Tür. Leicht keuchend stehe ich da, versuche meinen Atem zu beruhigen.

„Professor?"

Potter sieht mich verschreckt an. Sein Atem noch immer stockend mit roten Wangen gleitet sein Blick an mir herab, mustert meine heruntergelassene Hose. Hastig zog ich sie hoch und renne polternd in meine Räume. Und die alte Furie Black beginnt zu Kreischen...


End file.
